Ty Lee
Background After the end of the great war, Ty Lee returned to Kyoshi Island with Suki and the rest of her new colleagues. She never forgot her friends in the Fire Nation, though, and traveled there several times over the next few years to visit both Mai and Azula, who was still confined to an asylum at the time. After Azula was released and sent into exile, Ty Lee managed to convince Suki and Zuko (who was much more skeptical, but relented in the face of pressure from his wife) that she should be one of the guards assigned to watch over the former princess. Today, the entirety of Azula's "supervision" consists of visits from Ty Lee, whose reports to the Firelord mainly consist of telling him how pretty the island is, and how much fun he would have if he came to visit his sister. Personality Even in her mid-30s, Ty Lee is still just as friendly and perky as ever. Having ironically discovered a sense of self-worth and individuality by joining a group of warriors who wear identical costumes and face-paint, she no longer overcompensates as much as she did during her teenage years; though no one would ever describe her as serious or focused, she doesn't come off quite as airheaded or flirtatious. Although not quite as limber as she once was, and somewhat less prone to doing cartwheels and handstands at random, Ty Lee remains an accomplished acrobat and martial artist. She continues to practice pressure-point techniques, and has also become an expert in the Kyoshi fighting style. Relationships ]Hayoda is Ty Lee's favorite student. Since childhood, he has always been a quick study at gymnastics, and his fun-loving insouciance meshes very well with her sunny demeanor. There has never been much formality between them, and Ty Lee is happy to be the young man's friend, confidante, and occasional accomplice as well as his teacher. Besides the asylum wardens, Ty Lee was the only person to visit Azula more than once or twice during her madness, and is still the only one of her old acquaintances to see her regularly. Through it all, she weathered the princess' spite and bitterness with indefatigable good cheer, eventually winning her forgiveness. In years since, the two have become very close friends. Yi Lin believes them to be lovers, a theory which most everyone else dismisses as nonsense. Ty Lee has also kept in touch with Mai, mainly through letters. She had a hand in convincing the Fire Lady to bring young Princess Irah to meet her aunt. As head of the Kyoshi Warriors, Suki is technically Ty Lee's boss. Their actual relationship is considerably more relaxed; Ty Lee's fondness for Hayoda and Yue, and her frequent absences to visit Azula's island, make Suki think of her less as a subordinate, and more as a family friend who happens to sometimes teach martial arts to the other warriors. Fun Facts *At some point in the last twenty years, Ty Lee traded in her trademark braid for a flippy bob cut. Stories *Don't Look Down, by CowboyNinjaBear. Ty Lee gives Hayoda some advice about princesses. *Everybody Changes, by Dr. Genome. Suki is concerned that Azula is a bad influence on the kids. * Cooking, by Dr. Genome. Yi Lin is curious about Ty Lee. Snippets Main listing at Ty Lee Snippets. Also see: *It's So Obvious *This Is What Yi Lin Actually Believes *Not How I Remember It *Yi Lin Must Never Know Comics *This Is What Yi Lin Actually Believes Gallery See Category:Ty Lee for a complete listing. Image:Older tyzula inked.jpg|Azula and Ty Lee are good friends. Image:Ty_lee_azula_snugglin.jpg|Yi Lin has a few theories of her own. Image:Sleepytime.jpg|Irah, Azula, and Ty Lee resting Image:Ponygoat.jpg|With apologies to Kate Beaton Image:Ponygoat2.jpg|With FURTHER apologies to Kate Beaton Category:Ty Lee Category:Allies